Il prezzo della verità
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: un due omicidi che presto si collegheranno tra di loro un avvocato e un comandante della marina e amico di Steve Keller che collaboreranno con l'NCIS.


IL PREZZO DELLA VERITA'

Atto 1  
A San Francisco giornata primaverile con tempo soleggiato, dopo una birra Steve Keller e l'amico di vecchia data Jim Finnegan ridono e rivivono i vecchi tempi dell'Accademia di polizia. Finnegan è in città per rivedere Steve ma anche per un'altro motivo al quanto nebuloso.  
Steve torna in ufficio per andare avanti con il caso Jake Clanton avvocato penalista trovato morto nel fiume che si presume causa di suicidio. La sera Steve di ritorno dall' ufficio riceve una telefonata da Finnegan, disperato dice di essere seguito; Steve! Devi aiutarmi... Sono seguito da qualcuno! Jim stai calmo, chi ti sta seguendo?! Finnegan agitato dice di volerlo incontrare non lo so, cioè lo so ma non posso dirtelo per telefono vediamoci nell'atrio del ( mettere hotel ) tra mezz'ora. Ok, ci sarò ma tu calmati faccio più in fretta che posso.  
A quel punto Finnegan si gira tu? Io non ho parlato lo giuro,ti do tutti soldi che vuoi e poi me ne vado, sparisco. con un colpo cade a terra.  
Steve intanto nell' atrio che aspetta non lo trova, un attimo prima di andarsene riceve una chiamata dal collega Stone dicendo che hanno rinvenuto un corpo di un marine il nome è Jim Finnegan, a quel punto gli occhi di Steve si spalancano con la voce tremante chiede dov'è il corpo, fa cadere il telefono dalla mano e e le lacrime li scendono dagli occhi.  
Raggiunto Stone sul posto da un ultimo saluto all'amico dando un bacio sulla fronte ricopre con il telo bianco sul volto; è colpa mia avrei dovuto far rintracciare la telefonata e correre subito qui Steve non avresti potuto fare nulla, la chiamata è stata fatta da quel telefono pubblico e nessuno ha visto nulla. Steve con gli occhi arrossati e lucidi si butta a terra sulle ginocchia esplodendo in lacrime, Stone lo abbraccia consolandolo.  
Mike accompagna il tuo collega che è a pezzi Stone con un sorriso no Steve tu stasera non dormirai a casa tua ma verrai da me, così questa notte non stai da solo e potrai stare nella casa di Joannie steve con gli occhi lucidi alza il capo è un ordine Mike? Direi di sì.  
Il giorno dopo Steve chiama Carol la moglie di Finnegan per le condoglianze, ma la moglie disperata vuole che il marito torni a casa a Washington anche se i genitori di Finnegan vogliono che il suo corpo sia sepolto a San Francisco; la moglie allora di rivolge così all' NCIS.

Atto 2  
nella sede della polizia un volto sconosciuto con capelli bianchi grigio tagliati alla marine e con aria seria chi è l'agente Steve Keller? Steve alzandosi dalla sua scrivania ispettore Keller!... Sono io... E lei è? Agente speciale Jetro Gibbs, NCIS. Dall' ufficio esce il tenente Mike Stone sorridendo va incontro a Gibbs abbracciandolo, Steve lui è un caro amico ed è venuto qui ad aiutarci nel caso che è di competenza di entrambe le agenzie. Qualche istante dopo arriva una ragazza con capelli lunghi e mossi, pelle ambrata e con al collo un ciondolo della stella di David, si avvicina e Gibbs Gibbs, alla base mi hanno detto che sul lavoro era eccellente e non aveva problemi con nessuno del suo reparto anche se ha avuto uno screzio con il tenente Roger Black Gibbs alzandosi lei è l'agente speciale Ziva David, loro sono il tenente Mike Stone e l'ispettore Steve Keller con un sorriso Ziva molto piacere replicando Gibbs che stavi dicendo sullo screzio?! Ah sì, Dinozzo è andato con MCgge da Roger Black.  
Gibbs vuole sapere cos'è successo la notte della morte del suo amico; Finnegan mi ha chiamato verso 21.30 sembrava agitato e mi ha detto che qualcuno lo stava seguendo e che non poteva parlare per telefono così avevamo appuntamento mezz'ora dopo all'hotel Nikko… bèh e poi... È morto Gibbs con il suo sguardo serio come lo ha conosciuto? Aveva problemi?Steve ci siamo conosciuti in Accademia di polizia, dopo due anni decise di lasciare tutto e di arruolarsi in marina Steve poi spiega tutta la storia poi scoprì che era diventato comandante su una portaerei americana e non l'ho più sentito fino a ieri.

Atto 3

Ziva e Steve si recano sulla prima scena del crimine dove è stato ritrovato il corpo dell'avvocato Jake Clanton, vicino alla strada vengono rinvenuti dei mozziconi di sigaretta come se qualcuno avesse sostato li; vengono imbustati mentre Steve li mette in tasca due uomini distinti e armati si avvicinano, tirano fuori le armi e iniziano a sparare e Ziva per rallentarli colpisce uno dei due uomini al ginocchio poi corrono alla macchina. Una volta portate le prove in laboratorio non rimane che aspettare; intanto Gibbs e Stone vengono ricevuti dal giudice MCclellan che tra le risate offre loro un sigaro e mentre parlano smentisce tutte le accuse di corruzione. Gibbs ridendo lei lo sa che è morto un comandante della marina e come agente dell'NCIS farò di tutto per scoprire la verità! MCclellan tirando su la fronte lei non ha il diritto di muovere accuse su di me e di sbattermele in faccia!... questa città non è sotto la sua giurisdizione quindi se ne vada dal mio ufficio Gibbs alzando la voce e puntando il dito contro di lui io me ne vado ma non si illuda di fermarmi sono stato minacciato diverse volte e come vede sono ancora quà. Comunque questa è un indagine congiunta con la polizia locale e ci rivedremo al suo arresto!. Prima di uscire Stone ruba dal portacenere il sigaro del giudice come prova.

Jetro ci sei andato pesante con il giudice, noi sappiamo che è colpevole ma cosa farà quando verrà a sapere che siamo tornati sul luogo dell'omicidio della prima vittima? Gibbs bevendo il suo caffè girando la testa verso Stone beh… in tal caso sarà molto arrabbiato ed allora fallirà nel tentativo di insabbiare tutto ed è li che lo arresteremo. Non sei cambiato affatto Jetro, dai svolta a destra, Finnegan è stato trovato nel primo vicolo sulla destra e non cerano telecamere ma un testimone dice di aver visto una macchina nera con il giudice seduto dietro che fumava ma questo non possiamo provarlo.

Dopo tre ore le prove in laboratorio sono pronte e il DNA combacia con quello trovato sui mozziconi di sigaretta quindi è chiaro che il giudice MCclellan è il mandante dei due omicidi.

Atto 4  
Steve per la rabbia di aver scoperto che MCcllelan ha fatto uccidere il suo amico prende la macchina e corre in tribunale, entra nel suo ufficio spalancando la porta cerca di ottenere la sua confessione;  
Dov'è Steve Agente David? Era in laboratorio con me, appena ha saputo che il DNA era del giudice MCclellan è corso subito... Ed? Ed cosa David? Stone con gli occhi spalancati aveva la sua arma con se.  
Gibbs, Ziva e Stone si precipitano subito al tribunale; Steve tiene sotto tiro togliendo la sicura e il giudice convinto che di scamparla racconta tutto dicendo di essere il mandato dei due omicidi e di essere corrotto si sono un giudice corrotto, quel maledetto avvocato di (nome) mi aveva scoperto e così ho dovuto risolvere il problema ma quel suo amico di un marine... Comandante! Comandante Jim Finnegan!... Bèh fa lo stesso! Ho scoperto che sapeva tutto così ho dato l'ordine!.  
Steve con la rabbia negli occhi gridando hai ucciso il mio amico! Ti sei macchiato del suo sangue e la pagherai per tutto! Il giudice ridendo è la tua parola contro la mia, e comunque...sei in trappola dietro le sue spalle sente i grilletti delle armi dei suoi uomini con un sorriso malizioso Steve ma io non sono solo! Tira fuori dalla tasca della giacca un registratore e in quel momento la cavalleria arriva.  
Giudice lei è in arresto!... Ma penso che sappia già i suoi diritti... Su portatelo via dice Stone con un enorme sorriso sulla faccia. È un bravo ragazzo Kelller Mike! Dice Gibbs con un sorriso, hai proprio ragione Jetro, è con me da due anni e poi c'è bisogno di gente giovane come lui... Bèh allora buon viaggio Jetro... Agente David Stone lascia gli agenti stringendoli le mani e alzando il cappello.

Epilogo  
Quando è il funerale? Domani mattina, parto appena i suoi sono pronti dice steve guardando l'orologio, allora ci vediamo quando torni Steve.  
Il giudice Robert MCclellan accusato di omicidio e corruzione, ora Steve ha ritrovato la pace e la giustizia ha fatto il suo corso.


End file.
